In today's cellular communication networks a large portion of the main revenue stream of the cellular operators is the voice call usage. Nevertheless, more than 40% of the voice calls are not completed. Some of the main reasons for not completing voice calls are “busy tone”, network coverage problem, dead battery at the called party, calls waiting, disconnection of the call on Voice Mail message, etc. In these cases, the cellular user, that intended to establish and carry out a voice call conversation with the distant party, is disappointed for not reaching the called party he wishes to reach. Moreover, the calling party is usually not using other options he could use to try and contact the called party he tried to converse with. For these cases, where the calling party at one end tries to reach someone at another end and encounters different problems, there should be a solution that will identify for the calling party at least one other optional method to communicate with the called (or distant) party, depending on the features of the devices at both ends and on the features supported by the communication network. Some methods are known today to enable alternatives for a call that was not established yet, none of them teach the ability automated decision making for the enabling of dynamic continuation of the communication from the caller side according to given scenarios. The prior art's approaches are also limited in their ability to apply triggering from the called party/incoming calls only, without routing a control to the calling party.